ADUAO: Spider-Man and Warbird's Time Together
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot set in the same universe as A Day Unlike Any Other, the Avengers who were a couple before they even knew about the other's identities Spider-Man and Warbird spends some time together at the Avengers Mansion.


**Another Spidey oneshot while I am working on other stories including my Advanceshipping story and my Spider-Man: Make Love, Not Civil War story which I hope more people will read and review.**

It was about two months ago when the Avengers were assembled and now the team were in the Stark Mansion which was now set up as their headquarters. Peter Parker or Spider-Man was in the room set up for him in the Mansion and dressed in his full costume and was looking on a laptop. "What are you looking at Peter?" asked his fellow Avenger and girlfriend Carol Danvers dressed in her Warbird uniform. "Looking at this fanfiction website." Peter said facing the strong blonde he had been dating before they had known the other one was a hero "come and see the amount of Spider-Man and Warbird stories there are." Carol looked over his shoulder and saw there had been quite a few; some of them were by a user called KKhan87. "There is one where Spider-Man gets brainwashed and beats and almost kills Warbird, that's ridiculous!" Carol said almost yelling.

"About me ever getting brainwashed?" Peter asks but Carol shook her head, "no, you ever beating me in a fight." Carol responded with a smirk on her face and laughed at the glare that Peter was giving her. "Not easy having a girlfriend who is much tougher than you..." Peter muttered, "don't worry if that scenario ever happens... I won't hurt you too much." Carol said turning her head missing a shot of web that Peter aimed for her mouth.

"Since we have secret identities, it's fun to see what people think we are. There is one that says I'm a kid called Miles Morales, one where I am really from the future of 2099 and one where I am a villain of Captain America and El Santo?" Peter questioned in a 'really?' tone of voice and Carol was trying to keep a straight face as the last bit came from a story called 3 Dev Adam. Carol had to laugh at the idea of her boyfriend becoming a villain, besides if he ever did become a villain he would have to deal with her and not their leader or a deceased wrestler.

As the couple were talking they also thought about what their fellow Avengers were doing, Bruce had agreed to help with SHIELD to capture a team of villains called the U-Foes who gained powers when they were trying to replicate the accident that created the Fantastic Four about a month ago, Thor was having a battle with his friends Sif and the Warriors Three, Steve and Janet were on a date set up by Tony to help the First Avenger finally move on after he learned that his wife Natasha had disappeared after he had been frozen in ice. Tony himself was looking over other superheroes in an attempt to find possible candidates to join the Avengers including a hero for hire called Luke Cage, Luke's partner the martial artist Iron Fist, a paroled villain that Peter routinely fought who was trying to go on the straight path Flint Marko the Sandman, Namor the Sub-Mariner a half human and half atlantean who Steve had fought alongside during World War II, an alien called Starfox and Tony was even trying to convince his friend James Rhodes to join and done the War Machine armor he had made for him.

Peter and Carol shared a kiss and after they parted Carol got a call on her cell phone, "What is it Jessica?" Carol asked slightly annoyed that her time with Peter was being interrupted and was now speaking to Jessica Jones her best friend. "Sorry to interupt whatever you are doing with Peter but you might want to take a look at the news." Jessica said on the other line. Carol then turned on the TV that was in the room and changed it over to the news. It was showing a live report of an attack on the Mayor of New York's office by Boomerang, Shocker, the Beetle, Overdrive, Speed Demon and the Living Brain, the team goin by the Sinister Six which was a name previously used by a team of Spidey's rogues led by Doctor Octopus to try and get revenge on him.

"Got it covered Jessica, it might only be Spider-Man and Warbird at the moment but the Avengers have it covered..." Carol sighed as she turned the phone off (as Peter let Carol tell Jessica about his identity as Spider-Man once he was assured that she could be trusted with teh secret), "Looks like we will have to finish this another time." Carol sighed as Peter gave her a smile.

"Hey all we have to do is beat up a gang of six D-list bad guys and then we can go back to having our time together, more alone time with the only gorgeous girl crazy enough to give Midtown High's biggest nerd a chance." Peter responded "but of course I ended up finding out that you turn out to be a bit of a nerd yourself, I swear that I don't think I ever geeked out like you did when you saw the Star Wars: the Force Awakens trailer." He then added with a smirk and Carol huffed a bit.

"So can going over our nerdy obsessions wait until we deal with the Sinister Six idiots?" Carol asked as she was already walking to the open door, Peter then began walking to the door himself and as soon as they were outside Peter began web-slinging to the Mayor's office saying to Carol that they can race there. Carol flew after him and wanted to make sure she had to chance to punch at least one of the six idiots.

**Yeah the Kamala Khan reference I made since Kamala is a fanfic writer in her series and when she teamed up with Spidey in his book she even stated she ships him with Carol. The idea of Miles existing as a made up character within the universe I got from the Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game and though the fanfic of Spidey almost killing Warbird was something I made up and doesn't exist (to my knowledge anyway), I assure you 3 Dev Adam certainly exists as a movie though I have only read it about it. One more thing before it gets brought up in the reviews: yes, at one point Sandman was a member of the Avengers.**


End file.
